Galère
by Sheyne
Summary: Un surdoué qui vient apporter ce qui pourrait être la lumière dans la vie d'un supposé "raté". Ils n'ont rien en commun et pourtant le destin en a décidé autrement... ShikaKiba. romance/deathfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

«Galère» c'est le mot qui convient le plus à la vie de ce jeune homme âgé du haut de ses 23ans. Il était tout à fait ce genre de garçon qui n'avait absolument rien foutu durant sa scolarité, privilégiant les fêtes, les soirées, la drogue et les amis en priorités. C'était ce genre de jeune homme qui ne supportait pas la pression et plus particulièrement celle liée aux études et c'était surtout ce genre de garçon qui regrettait beaucoup ses actes antérieurs. Il regrettait d'être le seul fils dans sa famille, il regrettait de ne pas avoir bien étudié durant sa scolarité, il regrettait de décevoir ses parents, il regrettait d'être assez stupide pour être un de ces stupides types qui consommaient de la drogue; il regrettait d'être mis à la porte par ses parents. Mais ce qui regrettait le plus, c'était d'avoir était assez stupide pour emprunter de l'argent auprès de la mafia et encore plus stupide d'avoir emprunté de l'argent auprès de «plusieurs» mafia. Et voilà qu'il se retrouve dans la rue et fuyant plusieurs mafioso, essayant d'échapper aux constantes attaques de ces derniers le dépêchant de leur rembourser surtout qu'avec les intérêts maintenant ses dettes s'élevaient à une somme dont ce pauvre petit jeune homme sans emploi pouvait rendre.

Bien qu'il regrettait beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir connu Temari, qui était sa petite copine et sans elle, il serait sans doute, après avoir était mis à la porte par ses parents, en train de dormir parterre au coin d'une petite ruelle sombre et délabrée où de nombreux trafic suspicieux battait leur pleins ou bien au métro, bien qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde qui y circulait et aussi l'alarme sonore qui retentissait à chaque fois que le métro était prêt à démarrer néanmoins il ferait plus chaud que dehors. C'est ainsi qu'il fut hébergé chez sa petite amie qui n'était pas à le lui en déplaire, après tout Temari bien qu'elle soit coiffée étrangement, 4 couettes trônaient fièrement sur la tête de la jeune fille cependant elle était convoitée auprès des garçons et bon nombre étaient tombés sous le charme du corps de rêve de cette dernière. Elle avait une paire de poitrine opulente, des fesses rebondies, grande d'un mètre soixante-dix, ni trop mince ni trop grosse, blanche de peau mais pas pâle et des traits très raffinés composaient le visage de la jeune fille, blonde platine aux yeux vert. Du côté du jeune homme, mère nature a été particulièrement d'humeur à faire des gâteries. Il était grand d'environ un mettre quatre-vingt, la peau blanche mais qui se rapprochait de la couleur coquille d'oeuf, peut être dû aux bronzages, un corps musclé qui faisait apparaître clairement les abdominaux et les pectoraux ainsi que les biceps, un air de «bad-boy» qui faisait craquer beaucoup de minettes rêveuses de passer des journées plus pimentées, entre autre, il avait des cheveux brun, courts mais assez long pour en faire une courte queue de cheval avec un élastique et des yeux marrons foncés.

Mais contrairement à lui, Naara Shikamaru, sa copine a une famille qui veuille d'elle et surtout d'un père autoritaire qui, bien qu'il ne soit jamais présent à la maison du fait de ses voyages d'affaires, remettait toujours de l'ordre dans la vie de sa gentille petite fille bien aimée et surtout, s'arrangeait à ce qu'elle soit sa gentille petite fille bien aimée ce qui veut dire que quand il était à la maison Temari était privée de sortie, d'alcool, de substance hallucinogène et surtout de copain et donc de Shikamaru, c'est pourquoi chaque fois que son père rentrait à la maison cette dernière foutait le jeune Naara à la porte ainsi quand sa copine lui jetait dehors celui-ci dormait chez un de ces copains qui auraient la gentillesse de l'accueillir en attendant... «Galère» voilà le mot qui résumait parfaitement la vie de ce jeune homme du moins jusqu'à présent.

Dans la ville de Konoha, était à la poursuite de Shikamaru trois hommes. Ils couraient tous en traversant d'innombrables ruelles, le jeune Naara essayant de semer les hommes qui étaient à ses trousses, malheureusement il fut pris dans un cul de sac. Les hommes affichèrent un sourire machiavélique, content que leur victime soit pris au piège.

_«Saloperie!» jura Shikamaru.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Je suis désolé ne vous fiez pas, je vous prie, à la longueur ce n'est que le prologue et aussi, je dois l'avouer, pour tenir en haleine. L'histoire vient à peine de commencer.

Les reviews sont la bienvenue car ce qui motive un écrivain c'est de se sentir écouté. Pas forcément de bonnes critiques, les mauvaises aussi du moment que ça soit fondées =)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes car faute de temps je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre un beta reader ='/


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un monde sans espoir

_**Chapitre 1 : Un monde sans espoir !**_

_«Oh oui! Ça tu peux le dire, saloperie» dit un des trois malfaiteurs avec un air quasi-machiavélique.

_«Écoutez je vous rendrais dès que possible, je me suis trouvé un...»

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, les trois hommes se sont jetés sur lui et lui a rués de coups. Le plus grand des trois agresseurs lui donna un violent coup de pied au niveau du tibia du pauvre brun qui lui fit s'agenouiller de douleur puis le plus musclé des trois lui donna un coup de genou au menton du Naara si violemment qui lui fit saigner de la gencive et enfin pour clôturer, le dernier des trois et aussi le plus petit lui asséna un coup de coude à l'arrière crâne de la victime si fort que ce dernier a bien cru qu'il allait tomber dans les vapes, un bruit sourd résonna dans son cerveau par chance une patrouille des forces de l'ordre passait par là donc les trois ravisseurs prirent leur jambes à leurs cou laissant le garçon parterre qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal. Shikamaru se releva s'adossant au mur, tête relevée, yeux fermés essayant de reprendre ses esprits et surtout d'attendre que la douleur passe. «Boum», le poing de Shikamaru venait de taper contre le mur, «Boumboum» puis une nouvelle fois, «Boumboumboum» une troisième fois. Il était furax, il en avait marre de sa vie de merde. Une fois calmé, se dernier rentra chez lui ou plutôt chez sa copine.

Devant la porte d'entrée de la maison de Temari. Shikamaru et sa copine, étaient en train de se débattre. La jeune fille était à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que son compagnon de vie était à l'extérieur, Temari était en train, semblait-il, de pousser Shikamaru hors de chez elle et ce dernier avait dans les bras un sac à dos rempli de ses vêtements.

_«Mais allez, sois gentil Shika» rouspéta la fille plus ou moins péniblement.

_«Non mais t'es pas sérieuse, bordel, il ne remarquera même pas ma présence!» répondit le brun.

_«Mais non, allez du vent, c'est pour ton bien, si mon père te découvres tu seras un homme mort et moi aussi...ALLEZ OUST!» sur ces mots la jeune femme poussa violemment Shikamaru hors de la zone d'entrée et lui claqua violemment la porte au nez. C'est bien cela, la petite amie du pauvre garçon venait tout juste de lui jeter, de sang froid, dehors car c'était l'un des fameux jours où le père de la fille était rentré à la maison.

_«Raaaaah! C'est pas vrai!» s'injuria l'orphelin.

C'en était de trop pour Shikamaru, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il se résigna donc d'aller voir ses potes pour leurs demander s'ils auraient de l'argent à lui prêter pour rendre à quelques mafiosos puisqu'il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux être endetté auprès de ses amis plutôt qu'auprès de la mafioso, au moins ses potes ne le commotionneraient pas ou du moins avec moins d'entrain. C'est avec cet esprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa vie qu'il décida d'aller au bar dont tenait un de ses pote, prénommé Chôji. Arrivé à ledit lieu, il fut surpris par ce qui se tramait : Lee; Tenten; Sakura; Neji; Sasuke; Choji et Sai, tous ses amis quasi au complet étaient présent en train de rire et de décorer le bar. Seul Naruto, Ino; Shino et Hinata manquaient à l'appel. Quand ses amis remarquèrent la présence du nouveau venu, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement et se contentèrent de fixer le jeune homme. Plus un bruit, plus un geste. On entendait juste le bruit de fond des voitures dans la rue. Shikamaru qui était jusqu'alors resté à l'entrebâillement de la porte décida de rentrer plus en profondeur dans la salle refermant derrière lui la porte.

_«Eh benh! Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là? Et c'est quoi tout ce cirque?» dit Shikamaru avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, content de voir ses amis.

Ses amis se regardèrent tous les uns des autres, n'osant pas prendre la parole semblaient-ils.

_«Bah... Vous en faites une tête, qu'est ce qui se passe?» demanda Shikamaru l'air amusé par la tête que tiraient ses compagnons, tout en posant le sac qui contenait ses affaires sur le bar.

Lee avala sa salive difficilement et décida de prendre la parole puisque personne ne semblait vouloir se jeter à l'eau.

_«On... euh prépare une réception... pour les fiançailles de Sasuke et de...euh Sakura» articula tant bien que mal le garçon au coupe au bol.

_«Quoi? Sérieux là? Comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas été mis au courant?» demanda Shikamaru choqué.

_«Euh... bah... on n'arrivait pas à te joindre, tu sais que tu n'as plus de téléphone portable.» répondit Sakura.

_«Mais vous auriez pu prévenir Temari pour qu'elle me prévienne, ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas son numéro de téléphone» dit le jeune Naara.

_«Ahah... euh... Bah oui on avait essayé de la joindre mais comme elle ne répondait pas à nos appels on a pensait qu'elle avait dû changer de numéro mais peu importe maintenant tu le sais» dit Sai d'un air faussement enjoué.

Shikamara se rassura puis s'assit au bar, regarda tout autour de lui, détailla chaque recoin avec un air admiratif

_«Ah d'accord, c'est super que je suis passé alors. Et la réception est à quelle heure?» demanda l'intéressé.

Sa bande d'ami se regardèrent de nouveaux tous entre eux, cette fois on y pouvait voir un air d'inquiétude apparaître sur leurs visages. Ils se mimèrent, chuchotèrent, grimacèrent entre eux à l'insu du nouveau arrivant qui était trop occupé à contempler la décoration. Ils se disputèrent en silence de qui va avoir l'honneur de répondre à la question du jeune homme. Finalement c'est le jeune sujet à qui était adressée cette réception qui se décida de prendre la parole.

_«Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui la réception, c'est pour... euh... dans... un mois. On a préparé d'avance, question de sécurité on est jamais trop sûr de ce qui peut arriver et puis comme aujourd'hui était un des rares jours où quasi tout le monde était disponible on a donc décidé de préparer la salle dès aujourd'hui.» dit Sasuke tout en essayant d'être persuasif.

_«AH! Pour être préparé d'avance ça l'est vraiment. Je suis content pour toi vieux. Et je dois avouer que ma visite aujourd'hui n'est pas complètement désintéressée, j'ai un service à vous demander» dit Shikamaru tout en clignant des yeux faisant mine de supplier.

_«Hum dit toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire» répondit Sasuke déconcerté.

Shikamaru regarda ses amis, qui attendaient impatiemment la bombe qu'il allait lâcher, prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

_«Je voudrais que vous me prêtiez de l'argent pour que je puisse rembourser à quelques mafiosos, je vous rembourserais dès que possible je vous le promets, c'est juste qu'en autre des mafiosos j'ai encore un crédit sous les bras de la banque donc elle ne voudra sûrement pas me prêter de nouveau. Vous êtes mon seul espoir qui me reste, je dois impérativement rendre ne serait-ce qu'une partie de mes dettes auprès de ses ordures sinon je suis prêt à passer le restant de mes jours sur un lit d'hôpital» dit l'endetté.

La bombe fut lancée, le choc moral n'a laissé aucun survivant, immédiatement tous ses amis grimacèrent et semblaient déjà en pleine réflexion de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir répondre au jeune garçon plein d'espoir.

_«Pour ma part ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas mais tu sais bien que j'ai utilisé pratiquement toute mes économies pour acheter la bague de fiançailles en plus de la réception, de plus Sakura et moi projetons de vivre ensemble, on a tout dépensé pour nous acheter notre baraque sans compter que plus tard on aura des enfants, on aura besoin d'argent pour leurs payer les études. Je suis désolé mais Sakura et moi ne pouvions réellement pas t'aider.» dit Sasuke

_«Ouais c'est vrai, je comprends, t'inquiètes.» répondit Shikamaru, qui porta son regard sur Lee, immédiatement ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux.

_«Désolé poto mais je suis encore plus pauvre que toi c'est à peine si j'arrive à payer mon loyer, j'ai même dû vendre ma caisse pour arrondir mes fins de mois» dit Lee.

_«Ouais, pas de soucis» dit le jeune homme qui cette fois porta son regard sur la jeune fille aux deux macarons sur la tête.

_«Je suis en prépa, j'ai vraiment besoin d'argent pour mes études, je ne peux pas t'aider, désolé» dit Tenten, tête semi-baissée d'un air de désolé.

_«Okey» déglutit Shikamaru qui cette fois-ci reporta son regard vers Chôji, Neji et Lee, bien qu'il n'y croyait plus, «Ce n'est pas faute d'essayer» se disait-il. Shikamaru vit les visages de ses trois cibles se décomposés et quand ses derniers voulurent prendre la parole Shikamaru leurs coupa la parole, anticipant d'avance leurs réponses en leur disant juste un «C'est bon ne vous donnez pas la peine de me donner une raison de votre rejet».

En réalité Shikamaru ne leur en voulaient pas, il s'en voulait à lui de s'être mis dans un tel pétrin, de plus, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne veulent pas l'aider c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas sinon ils l'auraient aidé, était persuadé le Naara.

Il resta assis devant le bar à se frotter fortement le visage comme pour essayer de se réveiller d'un très désagréable cauchemar, avant de leur proposer son aide à la décoration qui fut rejeté par ses compagnons qui disaient ne pas vouloir le déranger et qu'ils étaient sur le point de finir. C'est ainsi que Shikamaru quitta le bar, la tête baissée comme si elle pesée aussi lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, le cœur aussi lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, le désespoir tout aussi lourd qu'un troupeau d'éléphant, le dos... non, son dos ne lui donnait pas l'impression de supporter le poids d'un troupeau d'éléphant ni de poids tout court, ce n'est pas normal, avant d'arriver dans le bar il avait le dos lourd, pourquoi? Puis il s'en souvint, il avait son sac à dos remplis de ses affaires que sa petite amie lui a refilées quand elle lui a jetée dehors. Le jeune homme était tellement triste qu'il avait oublié son sac à dos au bar, il fit donc demi-tour. Arrivé devant la porte il entendit des rires et surprit la conversation de ses amis.

_«Mais ouais ta vu, c'était trop chaud!» dit Lee

_«Chaud? Chaud pour lui plutôt, heureusement que ce petit merdeux s'est barré sinon j'aurais pété un câble. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il gâche ma réception ce soir» dit Sasuke.

_«J'espère qu'il ne va pas découvrir, mais il me fait de la peine au fond, on est trop dur avec lui» dit Tenten.

_«Mais tais-toi, Shikamaru n'est qu'un shlag, il n'a rien foutu de sa vie, il s'arrange toujours pour se retrouver dans des situations misérables, ce n'est qu'un galérien.» dit ce qui semblait être la voix de Neji.

_«Pas galérien, du moins pas uniquement, c'est avant tout un raté!» corrigea Chôji fier de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_«Très juste Chôji, tu auras au moins dit un truc de correcte dans ta vie» plaisanta Sakura.

La salle s'exclama de rire. Ils rirent à cœur déployé tandis que Shikamaru, derrière la porte, pleurait à cœur déployé intérieurement mais il ne put empêcher les larmes, c'est ainsi que ses yeux s'humidifiaient lentement, essayant de contenir les larmes, il était rouge de désespoir; rouge de honte; rouge de colère. Dans son esprit, à ce moment précis, il était complètement effondré. Une tempête prenait un malin plaisir à balayer toute bonne souvenir sur son chemin, ne laissant rien d'autre que la misère. Tantôt une vague de chaleur le piquait tantôt une vague de froideur le glaçait. C'était un véritable fléau qui s'abattait dans l'esprit de ce malheureux garçon qui ne cherchait rien d'autre et uniquement qu'une vie meilleur.

Il ne comprenait pas comment ses amis pouvaient tenir de tels propos à son égard; avoir une image si déplorable de lui et être aussi hypocrite, après tout, il était leur amis enfin il était censé l'être.

Lorsqu'il avait surpris leur conversation, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : courir. Courir très vite et très loin. Courir très vite après le bonheur et très loin de sa misérable vie actuelle. Mais il était tellement dévasté qu'il n'eut même pas trouvé la force de déguerpir. C'est ainsi qu'il restait planté juste devant la porte à écouter ces phrases désobligeantes qui lui déchiraient le cœur, lentement mais sûrement.

_"Raaaah Chôji je t'avais dit d'acheter plus de depaquet de ballons". Gronda Neji

_«Ça va, ça va j'y vais en acheter de nouveau pas besoin de hurler» répondit le garçon à forte corpulence.

C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il découvrit un Shikamaru au bord des larmes, rouge comme les flammes de l'enfer, tête baissée. Choji resta pétrifié, toute la salle aussi d'ailleurs. L'ambiance festive d'avant l'apparition du sujet de moquerie laissa très vite place à une ambiance de tension. Ils restèrent figés contemplant le désastre de leurs supposé ami.

Shikamaru releva son menton juste assez pour fusiller du coin de l'œil Chôji qui avait le malheur de se trouver juste devant lui.

Lentement la victime serra ses poings fortement puis «Boum!», Shikamaru venait de taper contre le mur de l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, Chôji fut pris de stupeur et recula de deux pas en arrière. Personne n'osait prendre la parole par peur de se faire ratatiner car tout le monde était au courant du nombre de temps que Shikamaru passait en salle de musculation.

Shikamaru respirait avec effort tout en se dirigeant lentement vers le bar dont était apposé son sac à dos. Il le prit et partit en s'arrangeant de bien faire claquer fortement la porte derrière lui, au moins il avait été poli d'avoir refermé la porte après lui, laissant le groupe, dans un silence tendu, encore trop chamboulé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Le cœur du jeune garçon tambourinait si fort qu'il fut surpris qu'il ne fut pas projeté hors de son corps si musclé et pourtant si fragile à ce moment présent. Le ciel semblait compatir du sort de ce dernier puisqu'il venait de pleuvoir, pas fortement, juste des bruines mais ceci n'avait pas l'air de lui déranger plus que ça, après tout il ne pouvait pas être plus mal que maintenant.

Il marchait ou plutôt vagabondait. Il ne savait absolument pas où il irait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il se sentait plus ou moins meilleur au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait bien que son visage devenait plus sombre à chaque pas. On n'y voyait aucune lueur d'espoir. Dans ses yeux brûlait quelque chose de désastreux. C'est ainsi qu'il marchait encore et encore quand soudain il tomba nez à nez devant une femme aux cheveux long, brun et fine de corpulence. Tout en cette femme respirait l'élégance et même de la noblesse, que ça soit sa posture; ses gestuelles; son style vestimentaire rien ne laissait transparaitre un défaut. Bien qu'elle ne sourie pas ses traits raffinés du visage indiquaient qu'elle devait être une fille aimable, charmante et gracieuse. Shikamaru releva la tête, et fut surpris de découvrir qui c'était.

_«Et si on allait prendre un café?» demanda la jeune femme.

_«Lâches moi Hinata, je ne suis pas d'humeur» répondit Shikamaru.

Sur ces mots Shikamaru voulut reprendre son chemin en contournant Hinata par la gauche quand soudain cette dernière le stoppa en mettant son bras gauche horizontalement devant le fugitif.

«Excuse-moi, je crois que je me suis mal exprimée donc je reformule : Prenons un café ensemble» dit Hinata calmement avec un regard plus appuyé.

«Hum, bien, de toute manière je ne pense pas avoir le choix, allons-y» dit Shikamaru qui cette dernière se contenta de lui adresser un bref sourire.

...A SUIVRE...

* * *

Des reviews sont les bienvenus! =)


	3. Chapitre 2 : Et Dieu créa l'espoir!

_**Chapitre 2 : Et dieu créa l'espoir.**_

Au tabac étaient assis, sur une table pour quatre personnes, Hinata et Shikamaru face à face. Hinata était en train de déguster son café lentement et semblait sereine tandis que Shikamaru se contentait d'être assis, le regard posé sur la personne dont il avait en face de lui et d'attendre que cette dernière daigne de lui expliquer la raison de son enlèvement.

_«Tu n'es qu'un abrutit» lança Hinata sans même regarder l'adressé.

_«Bon d'accord si c'est la raison de ta venue je peux très bien m'en passer» fit-il tout en se levant de sa chaise, prêt à partir.

_«Rassis-toi» ordonna la jeune femme d'un ton calme.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il aurait très bien put partir mais quelque chose l'avait retenu, il ne saurait dire quoi, peut-être parce que de tout ses amis c'est la jeune femme dont il avait en face de lui qu'il respectait le plus, en outre de Naruto qui était le compagnon de vie de cette dernière. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui les rejoignit, un grand blond aux yeux bleu, mat de peau.

Il s'assit à côté de sa copine tout en adressant un sourire et un hochement de tête à Shikamaru en guise de bonjour. La jeune femme sortit un chéquier et inscrivit une somme importante avant de la signer; arracha le chèque du chéquier et le fit trainer sur la table de ses longs doigts fins devant Shikamaru.

C'en était de trop, le Naara se sentait humilié, il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. «Faisais-je pitié à ce point? Serais-je un mendiant?» se demanda-t-il dans sa tête. Il se releva pour s'apprêter à partir quand soudain la jeune fille l'attrapa par la main qui le fit se retourner pour lui adresser une gifle phénoménale, Naruto compatit la douleur de Shikamaru en grimaçant tout en se passant une main sur la joue. Shikamaru ne disait rien, tête tournée vers la droite, semi baissée et restait planté immobile. Sa joue lui faisait mal, les rougeurs de douleurs commençaient à apparaître.

_«T'es un abrutit, t'es salopard, t'es un raté...» Hinata fut coupée dans son élan.

_«Je sais merci Hinata de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas assez souffert comme ça, il faut que tu en...» Shikamaru fut coupé la parole à son tour.

_«Je n'ai pas fini! Mais tu es avant tout notre ami! Tu es celui qui s'est battu tout seul contre une bande entière pour défendre Naruto; tu es celui qui a dû payer une facture téléphonique phénoménal en restant toute la nuit au téléphone avec moi pour essayer de me remonter le moral quand ma grand-mère fut morte craignant que je me fasse du mal, tu es celui qui es constamment à la recherche d'une âme sœur pour Chôji sachant qu'il souffre de son célibat; tu es celui qui a avoué avoir rayé la nouvelle voiture de Neji alors qu'on savait tous que c'était Lee; tu es celui qui se dépense sans compter pour ses amis; tu es Shikamaru! Bon sang!» s'exclama Hinata les yeux larmoyant.

Toute la salle regardait ces trois jeunes gens. Tout le monde avait interrompit leur conversation. A cet instant on entendait juste l'aiguille de la pendule qui continuait à tourner imperturbable. Naruto quant à lui buvait sa boisson, ne prêtant pas attention spécialement à la scène qui se déroulait juste devant ses yeux. Shikamaru n'osait toujours pas regarder Hinata, il se contentait de baisser la tête.

_«Et? Comme tu dis : J'ai passé 11ans de ma vie avec eux, leur remontant le moral, toujours prêt à aider, agissant au détriment de mon bien être. Et? Tout ça pour? Autant de sacrifices pour à la fin me faire désigner de raté, de boloss. Qui suis-je réellement à leurs yeux?» fit Shikamaru laissant couler ses larmes qui étaient devenues trop lourdes pour les contenir, il en n'avait plus la force.

Hinata lui prit la main.

_«Je le sais, je suis arrivée peu de temps après ton départ et ils m'ont tout racontés. Mais les as-tu rétorqués?... Non et pourquoi?... Car au fond de toi tu le sais qu'ils ont raison. Tu t'es mis dans ce pétrin, tu as raté ta scolarité, t'es un raté. Mais ceci n'est pas éternel, ressaisis-toi, agis! Il n'est pas trop tard, tu n'as que 23ans, tu as encore tout un bout de vie devant toi. Montre-leurs ce que tu vaux! A vrai dire, je sais très bien ce que tu es. Tu es un enfant. Au lycée à chaque fois quand toute la bande jouait au gros dur en se mettant d'accord de faire un boycott pour ne pas faire tel ou tel devoir; de sécher tel ou tel cours. Le savais-tu qu'à chaque fois tu étais le seul à tenir ces promesses? Neji; Choji; Lee et Sasuke ont tous une grande gueule. Ils parlent beaucoup mais n'agissent peu. Ainsi, à chaque fois que vous avez décidé de sécher un cours tu étais le seul à sécher pensant que les autres de la bande en faisaient de même. Tu t'es fais avoir. Au fond je le sais bien que ça t'embêtais de sécher ou ne pas faire un devoir mais tu le faisais pour ne pas qu'on te traite de lâche mais au final c'est eux les lâches. Tu es stupide, tu as mis en jeu ta scolarité. C'est vrai que Chôji en faisait autant que toi mais le savais-tu qu'il prenait des cours à domicile? Bien-sûr qu'il pouvait se permettre de sécher. Comment crois-tu qu'il a eu son diplôme et pas toi. Et tout ça? Pour jouer les gros dur. Maintenant tu te retrouves à vagabonder sans diplôme, sans travail, sans rien. Tu as peut-être raté ta scolarité mais tu n'as pas raté ta vie.» dit Hinata.

Hinata mit le chèque dans la poche de Shikamaru quand soudain trois hommes débarquèrent dans la salle, lançant des injures à Shikamaru, lui disant de leur rendre l'argent qu'il leur avait emprunté tout en fonçant dans sa direction. Mais Hinata plaqua la tête d'un des hommes contre la table et sortit deux révolvers qu'elle en pointa un sur la tempe de l'homme qui criait de douleur sous l'emprise du bras de la porteuse d'armes et le deuxième en direction du deuxième homme qui eut pour effet de le stopper de tout mouvement craignant de se faire transpercer la cervelle. Quant au troisième homme il fut maitrisé par Naruto qui le maintenait à genoux parterre, les bras du maitrisé tirés en arrières par les mains du blond et un pied piétinant la colonne vertébrale de la victime.

_«Eh Hinata et si on leurs cassait les bras puis les jambes, puis qu'on extirpe leurs veines de leur corps et qu'ensuite on leur arrache les dents une par une de la gencive? Çà doit être marrant» lança Naruto d'un air complètement sadique

_«Non! Non! Pitié!» supplia le souffrant.

Hinata relâcha son emprise et rangea ses armes avant de sortir de la poche de Shikamaru le chèque qu'elle lui avait mit plus tôt. Elle le jeta aux pieds de l'homme qu'elle avait maitrisée qui le ramassa.

_«Est-ce assez?» demanda Hinata.

_«Oui! Oui! Allez, on se tire» s'exclama le malfaiteur.

Naruto relâcha celui qui était jusqu'alors sous son emprise qui une fois relâcher courut aussitôt rejoindre ses confrères. Les clients et personnels qui étaient jusqu'alors figés par la scène, vaquèrent de nouveaux petit à petit à leurs occupations.

_«Shika, je peux te prêter mon appartement en attendant. Tu sais que je vis chez Hinata maintenant» dit le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Shikamaru semblait perplexe, il aimait dépenser sans compter aux autres mais n'aimait pas qu'on s'embête pour lui mais là en même temps il n'était pas en mesure de refuser sinon il allait dormir à la rue, c'est alors qu'Hinata lui coupa dans son conflit intérieur d'accepter ou refuser.

_«Ne réfléchis pas, ce n'est pas une demande, c'est une annonce» dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

_«Merci, je vous revaudrais ça» dit Shikamaru

C'est ainsi que Naruto passa les clés de son ancien appartement à son ami, ravie de l'aide. A la sortie du tabac, ils se dirent au revoir. Naruto et sa copine partirent vers la gauche tandis que Shikamaru partit au sens inverse. Celui-ci était en train de réfléchir, même si Hinata lui a aidé pour ce coup-ci, toujours est-il qu'il lui reste à rembourser auprès de 7 autres mafias entre autre de la banque. C'est dans un soupir qu'il alla chez Naruto, au moins il n'aura pas à réfléchir entre dormir à la rue ou au métro.

Quand il arriva à l'appartement, il se fit à manger puis s'assit sur un fauteuil pour déguster son sandwich qu'il avait tantôt préparé tout en regardant autour de lui. C'était un petit appartement à une pièce, plutôt vide, des affaires étaient emballées dans des cartons, traduisant le déménagement du propriétaire, un fauteuil déchiré par endroit dont il était actuellement dessus en train de manger.

Après avoir dîner, c'est avec tout plein de pensées qu'il partit dormir.

Le lendemain matin, il se prépara pour aller à la banque pour leur demander combien d'argent il lui restait à leur rendre car son père avait à l'époque accepté de rendre petit à petit l'argent qu'il devait à la banque pour ne pas voir son fils finir sa vie en prison mais après qu'il fut jeté à la porte par ses parents, il ne savait plus si c'était toujours d'actualité.

Shikamaru arriva à la banque et fut choqué de ce que son banquier venait de lui annoncer.

_«Comment vous pouvez-répétez?» s'écria Shikamaru encore sous le choc de ce que le banquier venait de lui annoncer.

_«Oui vous aviez bien entendu, vous ne nous deviez plus d'argent, tout a était remboursé hier à 17h14 précisément» répéta le banquier amusé par la réaction de son client.

_«Et par qui?» interrogea le client.

Shikamaru ressortit de la banque, en plein réflexion, le banquier lui a dit le nom de la personne qui a eu l'amabilité de lui rendre l'argent qu'il devait, ce nom lui disait quelque chose mais ne savait pas quoi, où avait-il entendu ce nom déjà. Il fut tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'un des mafieux dont il devait de l'argent se tenait juste devant lui quand il le remarqua ce fut trop tard, il avait pensé à courir mais il en avait marre donc il s'est résolut à se faire taper, il ferma les yeux se préparant à se faire projeter à l'hôpital mais fut surprit de ressentir de petites gifles, il ouvrit donc les yeux.

_«T'as de la chance microbe! T'en a mis du temps mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais» dit le mafieux d'un ton orgueilleux et méprisant.

Sur ces mots l'homme partit, laissant le jeune garçon dans la confusion la plus totale. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et du pourquoi il ne s'était pas fait ruer de coups et le pourquoi des dires de l'homme. Puis une superbe voiture s'arrêta juste devant lui, interloqué mais ne faisant pas plus attention, prit la route pour rentrer chez lui ou plutôt chez Naruto mais la voiture le suivit, klaxonnant par moment. Il décida de s'arrêter et se retourna pour voir ce qu'il le voulait. De la voiture descendit un garçon, quand il le vit, il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de qui c'était.

_«Ça faisait longtemps Shikamaru» dit le jeune homme en souriant.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Je vous mendis des reviews, svp! svp! LoL

=3


	4. Chapitre 3 : La condition sine qua non

**Chapitre 3 : La condition sine qua non**

Shikamaru était intrigué, il essayait tant bien que mal à essayer de reconnaître qui était-ce cet inconnu, enfin pas tant que ça puisque l'inconnu en question le connaissait apparemment. Il le détailla plus amplement, l'inconnu qui était en face de lui qui portait un costard de couleur noir avec une cravate qui en était assortie mais ne portait pas de veste, ne laissant que la chemise blanche, les manches remontées jusqu'au dessus des coudes; entre autre il avait les cheveux courts de couleur châtain foncé, ébouriffés et des yeux marrons foncés.

Shikamaru pouvait aisément constater qu'il était aussi jeune que lui, la peau un tantinet plus foncé que le sien et tatoué d'un triangle rouge, le sommet pointé vers le bas, sur chacune de ses joues. L'intrigué dépassait le tatoué d'une demi-tête. En outre, ce dernier affichait un sourire qui variait entre l'amusement et la joie.

_« Je peux savoir avec qui j'ai affaire? » questionna Shikamaru.

_« Inuzuka Kiba » répondit le tatoué en lui balançant un clin d'œil au passage.

Ce nom était celui dont avait prononcé le banquier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé qui était-ce la personne qui lui avait remboursé ses dettes auprès de la banque. Le prénom lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il re-détailla ledit Kiba, cette fois-ci s'attardant sur les marques du joue de l'observé. Ces marques lui rappelaient définitivement quelqu'un. Il fut interrompu lors de sa réflexion quand le châtain lui invita à monter dans sa voiture qui était une "Lamborghini", la toute dernière. Le brun le savait car il a toujours était passionné par cette marque. C'était sa voiture de rêve et était à l'affût de tout ce qui concernait cette voiture. Il accepta l'invitation à la fois parce qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur celui qui lui avait remboursé ses dettes et aussi parce qu'il voulait monter dans sa voiture de rêve, c'était le moment où jamais, s'était-il dit.

La voiture roulait de bon train, il n'y avait quasi-pas de trafic sur la route. Il voyait défiler un par un les arbres qui longeaient le bord des trottoirs. Il jetait des rapides coups d'œil sur le tatoué qui ce dernier était totalement concentré à conduire.

Ils finirent par arriver en haut d'une colline. Kiba descendit de la voiture pour marcher jusqu'en haut de la colline afin d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, suivit de Shikamaru.

L'herbe était d'une verte profonde et le vent soufflait de toute ses forces par rafales, faisant vaciller intensément l'herbe. Un petit peu plus, on croirait qu'il voulait dégager les seuls obstacles, qui étaient ses deux hommes, de ses terres saintes, froissant les vêtements de ces derniers et les décoiffant. Le ciel quant à lui était d'un ton bleuâtre et des nuages grisâtres voilaient cette immense surface.

Kiba semblait songeur et Shikamaru, qui était derrière celui qui semblait être son héros, l'épiait et attendait qu'il lui fasse des explications.

_« Alors ? Te rappelles-tu de moi? » Demanda Kiba sans même se retourner.

_« Et si tu m'aidais? »

Kiba se retourna et afficha un sourire. Ils se fixèrent un petit moment. Le châtain commença à se gratter la tête. Il semblait réfléchir à comment amener l'homme qui était en face de lui à se rappeler de lui. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Shikamaru. Il se caressa, de ses doigts, son menton en signe de réflexion. Après un moment il se décida enfin de prendre la parole.

_« Hum comment dire. On avait été dans la même classe durant trois ans de notre scolarité, de notre seconde à notre terminale. J'étais… » Kiba fut coupé par le destinataire de ses paroles.

_« Ah! Oui! Je m'en rappelle! » S'exclama Shikamaru.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, l'herbe était toujours aussi verte et le ciel toujours aussi sombre. La seule chose qui changea à ce moment c'était le destin de Shikamaru, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Les souvenirs du brun le chargeaient avec frénésie. Il se rappelait de tout. Il se rappelait de ce jeune garçon tatoué au visage qui était dans sa classe durant trois ans il se souvenait de ce garçon qui n'avait pas de vie, ce qui entendait par là c'était qu'à l'époque Kiba n'aimait ni la drogue, ni les sorties entre amis, ni parler. Tout ce qu'il aimait c'était travailler. En effet ce dernier était, à chaque fois, premier de sa promotion. Il ne fréquentait personne de la classe, c'était un solitaire et n'adressait la parole à quasi-personne à part aux professeurs. Les professeurs prononçaient souvent le prénom de se dernier en guise de référence d'élève parfait. Kiba était, ce qu'on pouvait appeler, un surdoué, il l'était tellement qu'il avait sauté deux fois de classe lors de sa période scolaire primaire. Il avait deux ans de moins que la norme lorsqu'il était en seconde et avait eu son Baccalauréat avec une mention « Très bien » à l'âge de 15ans tandis que Shikamaru avait passé son épreuve de Baccalauréat à l'âge de 18 ans car il avait doublé sa quatrième année de collège et en plus il n'avait même pas eu son diplôme. Mais ce qu'il se souvenait par-dessus tout c'est que Kiba était le sujet de nombreux moqueries par ses camarades de classe car il était homosexuel. Parmi ceux qui se moquaient du pauvre garçon, sa bande en faisait parti, bien que lui personnellement ne s'était jamais moqué de lui et même le défendait quand ça dérapait trop, il traînait, toutefois, avec la bande qui l'avait le plus martyrisé alors pourquoi l'avoir aidé à rembourser ses dettes auprès de la banque? Et que lui voulait-il après 5 ans sans se voir?

_« Pourquoi avoir rendu mes dettes auprès de la banque ? » finit par demander le brun.

_« Pas seulement. » ajouta le châtain.

Shikamaru arqua ses sourcils traduisant son incompréhension. Kiba sourit face à sa réaction.

_« Tu n'a plus de dettes à rendre tout court. J'ai remboursé toutes tes dettes que ce soit auprès de la banque ou auprès des mafieux. »

_« T'es pas sérieux ? » s'écria l'ex-endetté.

_« Tu aimes cette voiture ? » fit Kiba en désignant du doigt la Lamborghini.

Bien que très décontenancé, il lui répondit un « euh… oui » ne comprenant décidément rien à la situation.

_« Alors elle est à toi » annonça le tatoué.

Shikamaru recula d'un pas. Ca dépassait son entendement. Il pensa tout d'abord à une farce mais non puisque ses dettes ont bel et bien étaient remboursées. Mais alors pourquoi faire autant de choses pour lui alors qu'ils n'ont jamais étaient proches. Ils se connaissaient à peine. Il fut à nouveau tiré en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il crut entendre ou mal comprit ce qu'avait dit Kiba.

_« Tu n'as pas mal entendu, j'ai effectivement dit que je t'offrais, entre autre, un toit. Tu n'auras pas à payer le loyer puisqu'il m'appartient. Ca sera ta maison à toi et uniquement » répéta-t-il.

Le récepteur tomba des nues. Il ne savait plus quoi trop pensait de tout ceci. Il lui demanda alors le pourquoi de tout ça.

_« Tu ne le sais peut être pas mais je suis devenu l'avocat le plus côté au monde. Je n'ai jamais perdu une seule affaire. Que ce soit les stars ou les riches, ils font tous appels à moi. Je suis à la base issue d'une famille aisée mais avec mon boulot je suis devenu d'autant plus riche. Alors que faire avec tout cet argent ? Donc t'aider à reconstruire ta vie n'est il pas une bonne idée ? »

_« Euh ouais, ouais, bien-sûr » répondit machinalement Shikamaru, craignant que le châtain retire son offre.

_« Mais tout ceci à une condition » ajouta Kiba.

« Et voilà j'en étais sûre », pensa Shikamaru. Dans sa tête il s'était fait tout un film. Il le savait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, il avait même suspecté que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, un très bon rêve. C'est ainsi qu'il s'était pincé bien fort, secrètement, son avant-bras mais la douleur était bien là, à son plus grand soulagement, mais à quoi bon maintenant on allait lui dicter une condition. Il était perplexe. Il pensait qu'il va devoir tuer quelqu'un ou autre chose du même style, un pacte avec le diable peut-être, c'était un risque à prendre au point où il en était ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

_« Racontes pour voir » fit le brun.

_« Je veux que tu sois mon ami mais pas seulement. Que je le sois vraiment c'est-à-dire que tu me considères réellement en tant que tel »

_« Et ? »

_« Et c'est tout. Tu acceptes ou pas ? »

_« Oui ! » S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Kiba, qui satisfait de la réponse, souri.

Le vent soufflait toujours aussi fort, l'herbe était toujours aussi verte et le ciel toujours aussi sombre. La seule chose qui changea à ce moment c'était le destin de Shikamaru, et ça, il en prit conscience.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Bonne lecture à tous. Et les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues ici :)


	5. Chapter 4 Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu

**Chapitre 4 : Comme on le dit : « Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu ».**

Nos deux garçons prirent la voiture en direction de la nouvelle demeure du brun. Pendant le trajet Shikamaru se faisait plein de films de sa nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre à un tel point qu'il posa sa main contre le côté son cœur pour s'assurer que son organe était toujours bien en place.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas que tous ses problèmes étaient enfin réglés, envolés, disparus et faisaient définitivement partis du passé. Sa vie n'était plus qu'une ardoise toute neuve, il n'avait plus qu'à réécrire une vie. Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat.

Shikamaru reconnut l'arrondissement, c'était un quartier aisé. Tout semblait si brillant, même les poubelles semblaient plus propres, pour le jeune brun ce quartier respirer la vie. Il regardait par la vitre les alentours avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Kiba se gara, descendit de la voiture et fit signe à son nouvel ami de le suivre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Ils étaient face à un bâtiment qui ressemblait à un de ces gratte-ciel qu'on pouvait voir dans les rue de New-York à s'y méprendre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et prirent l'ascenseur, même l'ascenseur était spacieux et respirer une certaine prestance. Ils montèrent au 3ème étage et se dirigèrent vers la porte du milieu où Kiba inséra une clé, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans ce qui serait la nouvelle demeure de Shikamaru.

Kiba s'enfonçait dans la pièce tandis que Shikamaru était resté planté devant la porte comme un pieux. Il ressentait une certaine crainte : Il craignait que c'était une farce de très mauvaise goût, qu'au moment où il mettra les pieds dans la pièce Kiba lui rirait au visage en lui pouffant à quel point il pouvait être naïf. Kiba qui se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas suivi de Shikamaru, se retourna et vit ce dernier toujours devant la porte, il lui lança un regard interrogateur qui lui fit tirer de ses songes et osa quelques pas dans sa nouvelle demeure.

Le brun détailla chaque recoin. A l'entrée de la pièce donnait directement le salon, plus loin se trouvait le bar cuisine de type américain, parallèlement se trouvait une table à manger qui donnait accès à une vue imprenable.

_Whaou ! s'exclama le brun

_Et ce n'est pas tout. C'est un duplex donc y'a une salle de musculation aménagée en bas.

_C'est pas vrai ? C'est exactement la maison dont je rêvais.

_Comme tu peux le constater, c'est un quartier riche et y'a beaucoup de cambrioleur dans les coins c'est pourquoi j'ai installé le tout nouveau système de sécurité_. Kiba tendit à Shikamaru une télécommande. _Il y a plusieurs boutons avec des fonctions différentes telles que le bouton du haut pour déclencher l'alarme et celui du milieu permet de verrouiller automatiquement la porte d'entrée.

Shikamaru prit la télécommande et la contempla, fasciné. Il testa le bouton du milieu, instantanément après que ce dernier ait appuyé sur la commande la porte d'entrée qui était jusqu'alors ouverte, se claqua et se verrouilla. Shikamaru sortit les gros yeux, la bouche ouverte.

_Ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai beaucoup à faire. Je dois voir un client, je te laisse visiter tout seul.

_Y'a pas de souci, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tout ça me paraît dingue. J'ai encore l'impression d'être dans un super rêve. Ce n'est pas croyable. Merci mille fois.

Kiba tourna les talons en direction de la sortie accompagné de Shikamaru. L'ancien propriétaire de la maison sortit une autre télécommande et déverrouilla la porte. On entendit un claque.

_Ah autre chose. Je ne veux personne d'autres mis à part toi dans cette maison. Tu n'inviteras personnes. Bien reçu ?

_Bien reçu chef ! fit le brun tout en mimant le salut de l'armée.

Après le départ du châtain. Shikamaru sauta sur le divan. Il essaya chaque chaise, toucha chaque meuble, embrassa chaque recoin, visita chaque pièce en courant. C'était parfait, tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Il ne tenait pas en place tel un enfant venant de recevoir un cadeau. Le seul hic maintenant c'est de trouver un job mais bon pour l'instant il n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Le lendemain il décida de frimer devant ses amis, c'est pourquoi, il alla à leur rencontre. Après avoir frimé, s'être fait lécher les bottes par ces derniers, entendu les excuses ennuyeuses de leurs parts et les avoir acceptées. Ils décidèrent d'aller boire un coup dans un bar et la vie reprit le cours des choses.

C'est ainsi que deux mois se passa. Durant tous ce temps Shikamaru s'est trouvé un boulot dans une pizzeria, cela ne se passait pas trop mal pour lui, même plutôt bien. Il menait à présent une vie sereine.

Il est 18h20 Shikamaru ainsi que Temari, Chôji, Lee, Neji, Sasuke et Sakura étaient dans un bar. Les boissons alcoolisées coulaient à flot, les discutions allaient de bon train.

_T'envoies un message à qui ? demanda curieusement Lee

_A Kiba, il m'a demandé si c'était possible qu'on se voit ce soir et je lui ai dit que j'étais au bar avec vous. Répondit Shikamaru.

Sur ces dires ses potes se sont misent à rire.

_Bah qu'est qui vous arrive? Questionna le brun qui ne comprenait pas l'hilarité.

_Non c'est rien, c'est juste qu'on trouve que ton nouvel ami est un peu trop…euh comment dire… collant. Tu ne trouves pas ? dit Chôji

_Ne m'en parlez pas, je reçois des SMS (Short Message Service) tous les jours pour ne pas dire toutes les heures et le répondeur de mon téléphone est plein.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'il est accroc à toi. Lança Chôji

_Arrêtes tes conneries, je dois avouer qu'il est collant sur les bords mais c'est un type bien.

Sur la piste de danse Temari, Sakura, et Neji dansaient comme des fous. Leurs corps étaient enflammés, rythmés par la musique et le jeu des lumières.

_Si je t'assure, tu te rappel au lycée les fois où on le charriait comme quoi il était amoureux de toi. Ce n'était pas des simples moqueries en l'air.

_Qu'est ce que t'entends par là ? demanda Shikamara.

_C'est aussi clair que l'eau de roche. Ecoutes, c'était le petit intello de la classe mais c'était un crevard. Il nous passait jamais les réponses sauf quand c'est toi qui lui demandait. Il avait toujours cette manie de bégayer quand tu lui adressais la parole et il passait son temps à te fixer.

Shikamaru continuait à débattre sur ce sujet mais les propos de Chôji lui ont mis le doute dans son cœur. En y réfléchissant de plus près c'est vrai que Shikamaru défendait tout le temps Kiba au lycée lorsque ses camarades se payaient de sa gueule car Kiba a toujours était gentil avec lui. Entre autre de lui souffler les réponses, il lui faisait même les devoirs et c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait toujours eu ce sentiment de lui devoir quelque chose et ce sentiment s'est fait sentir d'autant plus fort maintenant que Kiba lui a aidé, et ce n'est pas peu dire, à reconstruire une vie meilleur.

En rentrant chez lui Shikamaru retira ses vêtements et s'allonga directement sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, trop préoccupé à ce qu'avait dit Chôji.

Il repensa donc à tous les moments de Kiba et lui. Il n'y en avait certes pas beaucoup mais toutes les fois c'était Kiba qui lui avait sortit du pétrin. Comme la fois où il avait manqué un test pour ne pas dire sécher et qu'il devait le rattraper c'était Kiba qui s'était déplacé au plein milieu de la nuit sans même rechigner pour lui passé les cours manquants ou la fois des examens national c'était Kiba qui avait pris la peine de lui expliquer longuement les cours pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir à minimum et il l'attendait même à chaque fin d'examen pour savoir comment ça s'était passé et pour le rassurer et maintenant remboursement de dette, maison, voiture offertes. Kiba n'avait pas à faire tous ça car c'était toujours ce dernier qui dépensait pour lui sans compter et lui, Nara Shikamaru n'avait jamais rien fait pour ce jeune garçon.

Il est minuit et demie. Notre brun gigota dans tous les sens sur son lit puis se leva et consulta sa boite vocale de son téléphone fixe. Là encore il entendit la voix de son cher ami qui s'assurait juste s'il était bien rentré sain et sauf à la maison. Shikamaru eu un sourire et prit une décision. Il attrapa son téléphone portable et par sms donna rendez-vous à Kiba.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Désolé pour avoir mis le chapitre si tard, je suis un peu débordée en ce moment ==''

Bonne lecture et excusez moi d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ^^""


	6. Chapitre 5 : A sens unique

_/!\ Warning : Ce chapitre contient un mini lemon =3_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : A sens unique**

Après avoir envoyé un SMS à son cher ami, il reçut par la même occasion un appel de Lee.

_"Allô ? Shikamaru ?"

_"Ouais"

_"Je suis en bas de chez toi et whaou quelle résidence, je savais que c'était un quartier de bourge. Sacré veinard je…" Lee fut coupé par Shikamaru

_"Attends ? Tu m'as appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour me dire à quel point t'admires ma nouvelle baraque, tu déconnes ou quoi ?"

_"Ah oui voilà, moi je ne déconne pas mais en tout cas ta copine elle a déconnée, elle est sacrément bourrée. C'est la tienne donc tu t'en occupe, il en est hors de question que j'amène cette délurée chez moi. En la voyant, mes vieux vont grave flipper et j'ai une grand-mère je te signal, elle va carrément avoir une attaque cardiaque en plus… Oh Temari! Descends de là petite sotte, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?"

_"Oulà doucement vous êtes en bas, c'est ça ?" Questionna Shikamaru

_"Oui et dépêche toi de ramener tes fesses, déjà que dans son état normale je ne la supporte pas mais quand elle est bourrée c'est encore pire !"

Le brun raccrocha, poussa un soupir et jeta son téléphone mobile sur le canapé avant d'enfiler un short et ses tongs. Il se dirigea vers la table à manger pour prendre la télécommande qui était posée dessus. Il appuya sur un bouton afin d'ouvrir la porte et rejoignit Lee et sa copine.

A peine arrivé en bas du bâtiment Shikamaru entendit un hurlement digne d'une guerrière amazonienne et sut que Lee était en train de se faire maltraiter par cette sauvageonne qui lui servait de copine, il poussa encore un long soupir.

Il attrapa avec force le bras de sa blonde platine pour la plaquer contre son torse dénudé tirant ainsi Lee de l'étreinte de la bourrée.

_"Hum hun hun, c'est toi Shikamaru, aah tu es venu, dansons." Dit Temari avec un grand sourire.

Shikamaru la serra plus fort contre lui avec son bras droit afin de l'empêcher de bouger.

_"Pouah, qu'est ce qu'elle est fatigante. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter, si ça avait été ma copine je me serais pendu depuis belle lurette."

_"Merci Lee pour cette remarque tout à fait inutile. Maintenant tu peux dégager."

_"Hin? Tu pourrais au moins me dire merci. Sache que ce n'est pas tâche facile de se trimballer avec cette folle à liée... Ah que dis-tu d'une petite visite guidée à ton nouveau chez toi?" fit Lee en clignant des yeux pour faire mine de supplier.

Malheureusement notre brun n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Il était déjà très embêté de comprendre que Kiba attendait un petit plus que de l'amitié venant de sa part et puis maintenant sa copine saoule qui s'amusait à lui mordre son épaule par moment pour essayer de se dégager du bras de son amant. Il se contenta de lancer un regard menaçant à Lee afin de lui faire comprendre à quel point il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les guides touristiques.

_"Bon, bon je vais rentrer chez moi." Comprit Lee mais pas sans une pointe de tristesse.

Le garçon à la coupe au bol tourna les talons et marcha en faisant trainer ses pieds. Shikamaru regarda son ami s'éloigner puis l'interpella. Lee se retourna pour voir ce que son ami lui voulait.

_"Merci." Lança Shikamaru tout en lui adressant un léger sourire.

Lee se contenta juste de lui rendre son sourire et reprit la route. Shikamaru baissa sa tête pour observer sa copine saoule qui était toujours coincé entre son torse nu et son bras droit, la tête au niveau de ses pectoraux essayant de se dégager du mieux possible de l'étreinte de son homme.

Shikamaru poussa un énième soupire et entreprit de porter comme une princesse la blonde qui eût pour effet de la faire hurler rompant ainsi le silence de la nuit tout en gigotant dans tous les sens cependant son homme était bien plus fort qu'elle. Il la serra davantage contre lui puis monta chez lui.

Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée il la déposa à terre sans pour autant la lâcher des mains. Quand il ouvrit la porte cette dernière se dégagea de l'emprise du brun et fonça sur le canapé pour s'y allonger.

_"Rolàlàlà. Bon on va se calmer… Tu va rester là le temps de te dessaouler puis je te ramène illico presto chez toi."

Le jeune homme tourna autour de lui comme pour chercher on ne sait quoi.

_"Ne bouges pas, je vais aller te chercher de quoi te soulager."

Sur ces mots Shikamaru se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il prit un gant de toilette le trempa d'eau chaude. Il sortit de la salle de bain mais ne vit plus sa blonde sur le canapé, par contre il trouva les talons de sa belle parterre, puis un peu plus loin le haut, encore plus loin la jupe, traçant un chemin jusqu'à la chambre de ce dernier. La petite Temari semblait moins saoule qu'il l'avait pensé. Devant la porte d'entrée il trouva le string de ladite bourrée.

Quand il pénétra dans la chambre c'est une Temari toute nue se tenant dans une position de lionne qu'il aperçut.

A ce moment Shikamaru ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas coucher avec elle ici mais hélas comme tout homme qui se respect, un tel morceau de chair qui s'offre à lui et qui n'attendait qu'à être visité il se devait en tout gentleman de na pas laisser une jeune fille en détresse. Il décida donc de goûter au fruit interdit, maudit soit-il.

Le jeune homme lâcha au sol le gant de toilette qu'il avait préparé plus tôt avec soin et rejoignit la jeune demoiselle sur le lit en enlevant son short au passage ne gardant que son calebar. Ils s'embrassèrent hargneusement puis de sa main droite il prit fermement l'arrière crâne de sa compagne en amenant vers lui pour accentuer le baiser et de sa main gauche il commença à remonter tout le long du corps de cette dernière pour au final malaxer sa poitrine gauche qui eût pour effet de lui faire pousser des petits plaintes de plaisirs. Cela dura près de deux minutes quand la blonde le bascula en arrière pour l'allonger de dos. Ils se fixèrent yeux dans les yeux. La jeune fille à son tour posa sa main sur le tibia droite de son amant pour remonter lentement jusqu'à l'entrejambe de ce dernier. Elle s'engagea donc à le masturber à travers le caleçon débauchant des soupires d'aises de celui-ci. Yeux fermés et tête basculée en arrière le garçon savoura pleinement les manipulations de sa copine. Après un temps quand elle jugea que le sexe de son homme était assez dur elle descendit lentement le dernier tissu restant de son copain. Le brun tendit son bras pour sortir une capote du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il déchira l'emballage avec ses dents et l'enfila. La demoiselle monta à califourchon et prit le sexe durci en main pour s'embrocher avec. Temari poussa des cris de contentement. L'embrocheur entrepris de masser un sein de chaque main de la blonde qui déclencha des gémissements plus accentués. Shikamaru, ne sentant pas assez de sensations, entreprit de forts vas et viens. Il releva son torse pour venir goûter au sein gauche de sa partenaire tout en accélérant la cadence jusqu'à atteindre l'extase. Nos deux tourtereaux restèrent immobile le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Puis Shikamaru s'allongea tout en récupérant son souffle tandis que Temari se retira du garçon pour au final s'allonger sur lui.

Au petit matin le couple était déjà levé en train de se livrer une bataille de polochon sans merci. Après un court instant de récupération couché Shikamaru descendit du lit et enfila son short.

_"Bon je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et après tu rentreras vite chez toi. Tu n'étais pas censé être autorisée à être ici." Expliqua Shikamaru.

_"Même pas moi ta futur femme?" demanda cette dernière en faisant la moue

_"Même pas toi ma futur femme." Répondit ce dernier avec un ton faussement désolé.

Shikamaru prépara la table en y posant sur la table à manger deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts. Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau, attendant patiemment que ça bouille.

C'est alors que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Quand Shikamaru eût ouvert la porte, c'est un Kiba tout souriant avec un sac à la main qui se tenait en face de lui.

_"Salut, comme je sais qu'hier t'étais parti dans un bar je me suis dit que tu aurais la gueule de bois, c'est pourquoi je t'ai préparé du thé. C'est une vieille recette de grand-mère et ça marche carrément. Je le sais car j'ai eu l'occasion d'y tester." Dis Kiba en lui balançant un clin d'œil au passage.

Kiba bouscula légèrement Shikamaru pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison laissant un Shikamaru complètement paniqué devant la porte d'entrée. Dans son avancé Kiba ralentis sa démarche lorsqu'il aperçut des talons aiguille. Il commença à froncer les sourcils traduisant sa réflexion et continua doucement son trajet vers la table à manger tout en fixant les assiettes sur la table.

_"Ahah mais fallait pas tu sais je n'ai pas vraiment bu hier."

A vrai dire Shikamaru parlait pour parler car il fallait faire diversion. Ce dernier faisait des grands gestes à Temari pour lui dire de se presser de quitter l'appartement qui celle-ci marchait sur la pointe des pieds en grimaçant pour essayer de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle ramassa au passage ses talons aiguilles tandis que Shikamaru gigotait dans tous les sens et continuait clandestinement ses grands gestes dans le vide afin de dépêcher sa copine.

Kiba posa le sac qu'il avait en main sur la table et prit la télécommande qui était dessus.

Au moment où Temari allait sortir de la demeure, la porte d'entrée se claqua violemment et se verrouilla qui eût pour effet de stopper tout mouvement chez Temari et son copain tout en affichant une expression faciale qui traduisait leurs inquiétudes. Kiba avait manœuvré la fermeture des lieux par le biais de la télécommande. L'ancien propriétaire de l'appartement se retourna et vit Shikamaru et Temari qui cette dernière lui souriait de manière empêtrée.

Le brun toujours figé, osa un regard envers son ami.

_"Temari je suppose." Présuma Kiba

_"C'est moi." Répondit la blonde toujours dans l'embarras.

_"Je peux tout t'expliquer. Hier j'étais…" Shikamaru fut coupé par le châtain

_"Pas besoin de te lancer dans des explications. Je m'excuse plutôt, après tout c'est ta maison, tu invites qui tu veux."

_"C'est vrai? Ca ne te dérange pas?" Questionna le brun toujours dans l'inquiétude.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Garantis Kiba en affichant un sourire pour le rassurer. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire. Je suis en retard, j'ai un client qui m'attend. On se voit à 18h comme prévu.

Sur ces mots Kiba qui avait toujours la télécommande en main la mania de façon à entrebâiller la porte d'entrée qui laissa s'échapper un « Clac » qui en résulta de la manipulation.

En réalité ceci gênait beaucoup l'avocat car l'origine de cette règle de « n'inviter personne dans cette demeure » avait uniquement pour but d'entraver l'activité sexuelle de celui qui posséder son cœur.

Kiba savait beaucoup de chose : il savait que Shikamaru avait une copine et c'est pourquoi il lui avait énoncé cette règle car il ne voulait pas que les biens dont il lui a offert soit partagé par une tierce personne et encore moins par la copine de ce dernier. Pourtant il savait bien que cette restriction n'empêcherait pas son amour de fourniquer avec la blonde car il pouvait toujours le faire autre part qu'ici mais il le lui a comme même imposé cette règle, ne serait-ce que pour tenter quelque chose après tout qui ne tente rien à rien. Il savait également qu'il ne se sentirait pas mieux, il ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi il lui a imposé ce stupide principe qui au final n'aboutirait à rien. Comme on le dit : « L'amour rend stupide » ou de manière plus jolie «Le cœur a ses raison que la raison ignore ».

Mais là, le fait de voir Temari en face de lui, ça lui a permit d'admettre que ce qu'il avait fait n'était qu'une tentative d'un désespéré et puis il se disait que ce n'est pas parce que Shikamaru n'avait pas de yeux pour lui qu'il ne devrait pas avoir de sentiment pour ce dernier. Aimer quelqu'un peut être que d'un seul sens, il n'y a pas de lois qui stipule que l'amour doit être rendu pour fonctionner. De plus, il savait que s'il commençait à jouer les amis embêtant et possessifs son beau brun finirait par lui échapper et ça il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il était sur un terrain miné. Il se devait de lui rendre sa liberté. Et puis, à ses yeux, il était tellement beau. Kiba s'était toujours demandé ce qui rendait ce garçon si diablement séduisant. Il suffisait d'un regard de Shikamaru pour le faire littéralement fondre de bonheur.

_"Bon ok, à tout à l'heure." Articula Shikamaru.

Une fois que Kiba eu prit congé Shikamaru poussa un long soupire qui en découla de son soulagement. C'est alors que Temari laissa tomber à nouveau ses vêtements au sol en affichant un regard malicieux à son homme.

Un cri retentissait à travers la salle indiquant que l'eau était enfin bouillie.

Il était très exactement 17h54. Shikamaru était en train d'attendre l'arrivé de Kiba en haut de la colline. Celle où Kiba et lui ont eu cette fameuse discutions qui a débouchée en cette amitié. Il était allongé sur l'herbe tout en regardant les nuages passer. Il a toujours aimé regarder les nuages traverser le long des cieux. Le fait qu'il ne savait pas jusqu'où iraient les nuages lui donnait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas de limite, que la liberté était chez eux un acquis. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être un nuage ne serait-ce qu'un seul et unique jour pour être aussi libre qu'eux. Les nuages apparaissaient de nulle part pour aller il ne sait où et c'est pour cela qu'il s'y identifiait en eux car il s'était toujours demandé quelle était sa destiné, où est ce qu'il était supposé aller. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas d'où il venait mais il devait réfléchir à la réponse plus tard car son châtain venait d'arriver.

Kiba était vêtu d'un smoking, il était à une audience et n'avait pas eût le temps de se changer. Enfin pas tant que ça, il aurait pu en fait mais il était tellement pressé de voir la petite bouille de celui qui faisait chavirer son cœur qu'il fonça illico rejoindre Shikamaru une fois l'audience fini.

Il s'allongea au côté de Shikamaru qui ce dernier imperturbable, continuait à admirer les cieux.

Kiba tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour contempler son bel Apollon.

_"Conte de fée." Fit Shikamaru.

_"De?" Interrogea Kiba dans la confusion la plus totale.

_"Sais-tu quelle est la différence entre un conte de fée et la réalité ?"

_"Hum non. C'est quoi selon toi?" Questionna le châtain.

_"Dans un conte de fée tout est bien qui fini bien, l'impossible devient possible et les rêves deviennent réalité. Alors que dans la vraie vie on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Ce qui est impossible est impossible et rien n'y personne ne pourra changer ce fait." Répondit le jeune brun.

_"Oh monsieur est d'humeur philosophique à ce que je vois." Fit Kiba amusé des paroles de son ami.

Shikamaru se redressa imité de Kiba. Ils se fixèrent longuement à un tel point que Kiba commença à se sentir gêner, il détourna son regard faisant mine d'admirer le paysage qui leur ai offert.

_"Kiba, je… Je ne serais jamais l'homme que tu voudrais que je sois."

Kiba avait enfin compris où est ce qu'il voulait en venir. Un long silence se succéda. Durant ce temps Kiba était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il était supposé faire ou dire dans une telle situation. Il était beaucoup trop chamboulé. Il ne voulait pas entendre cela, c'était trop dur pour lui qui est un éternel idéaliste. Il ne voulait pas que son rêve soit brisé, il n'était pas assez préparé à ceci. Il opta donc pour la fuite.

_"Euh finalement j'avais complètement oublié que j'ai une autre audience là. Je…"

Kiba s'était relevé et avait la voix tremblotante. Il ne trouvait pas ses mots. Il tourna ses talons pour se diriger vers sa voiture pour partir, quitter ce lieu et fuir cette situation. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait rentrer chez lui immédiatement, se mettre au lit en attendant que l'orage passe et que le lendemain matin tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

_"Kiba!" interpella Shikamaru tout en se redressant.

Kiba se stoppa sans pour autant se retourner. Il ne voulait pas le regarder parce qu'il savait que s'il le regardait il allait craquer.

_"Je peux comprendre que c'est dur pour toi. Je ne veux pas te compliquer la tâche. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir. L'argent que tu m'as prêté je te le rendrai. J'ai emménagé à l'ancien appartement de Naruto en attendant de me trouver un à moi. Pour ce qui est de la voiture, je l'ai laissée dans le parking. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tous ce que tu as fais pour moi. Mais je n'ai pas envie de te faire de faux-espoir et encore moins d'avoir l'air de profiter de toi." Ajouta le brun.

Kiba n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le jour le plus redouté était enfin arrivé. Toujours dos à son briseur de cœur ce dernier essaya de rester calme et regarda par moment le ciel pour essayer de contenir ses larmes. Il était si près du but ou peut être qu'il n'a jamais était sur le terrain.

_"On n'a même pas essayé… Shikamaru, on n'a même pas essayé." Articula le malheureux.

_"Il vaut mieux qu'on ne se voit plus." Fit Shikamaru.

Au moment où Kiba allait reprendre sa route, le brun l'interpella de nouveau. Kiba restait figé attendant patiemment les dires de celui-ci.

_"Tu es probablement le garçon le plus gentil au monde." Ajouta Shikamaru.

Kiba prit une profonde inspiration puis continua pour de bon sa marche. Arrivé dans sa voiture il osa quelques larmes puis quitta les lieux.

Shikamaru avait le cœur qui lui faisait drôlement mal. Il venait de blesser probablement la seule personne qui aurait dépensé sans compter pour lui. Pourtant Kiba n'en voulait pas à Shikamaru. Dès le départ c'était lui qui avait foncé tête baissée et il comprenait que ce dernier avait décidé de couper les ponts avec lui uniquement pour ne pas le blesser. Il comprit également la chose qui rendait son brun si séduisant : c'était sa pureté.

Là où leurs amitié ont débuté sur cette colline est là où leurs amitié ont prit fin.

A SUIVRE…

* * *

_Hi voila c'était la première fois que j'écris un lemon autant vous dire que je n'ai absolument aucune expérience en la matière x')_

_Oui ui je sais j'ai honte ce n'étais pas un lemon yaoi *géné*_

_Cependant je vous promet que je rattraperais et surtout j'essayerais de maitriser la technique XD_

_Bonne lecture à tous_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Ce que la conscience ignore, le subconscient le sait**

Shikamaru qui était vêtu d'un short de bain du style hawaïen, se tenait assis sur une plage déserte. Il regardait, d'un air rêveur, l'horizon.

Soudain il vit jaillir de l'eau Kiba en slip de bain. Le châtain passait sa main gauche sur son torse et de sa main droite mettait en arrière ses cheveux sans doute pour égoutter l'eau tout en se dirigeant en direction du brun d'un air déterminé, qui ce dernier, s'empressa de se relever et accourut rapidement rejoindre Kiba au bord de la mer pour prendre sa tête en main afin de l'embrasser fougueusement.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans relâche, leurs langues respectives cherchant avidement l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait. Kiba plaqua à terre son camarade et tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Puis il entreprit de passer le bout de sa langue lentement au menton de Shikamaru puis au cou tout en descendant le long du torse légèrement poilu jusqu'au nombril pour au final le susurrer. L'exploration déclencha des grognements de plaisirs du beau brun. Ce dernier prit à nouveau en main la tête de Kiba en lui caressant sa chevelure qui celui-ci ne stoppa pas pour autant sa manœuvre mais cette fois-ci en inversa le processus en parcourant le bout de sa langue du nombril pour remonter tout le long du torse puis du cou en s'attardant un petit peu sur la pomme d'Adam jusqu'au bas du menton, ce dernier leva mit la tête en arrière pour que son bien faiseur puisse prolonger le trajet et au final Kiba en vint à embrasser passionnément son beau mâle.

Ce que Kiba pratiquait lui faisait complètement perdre pied. Il décida de le plaquer à son tour et se plaça en position de domination. Il commença à lui susurrer le cou, déposant des suçons par ci par là et revint capturer les lèvres de son amant en pleine bouche. Son entrejambe lui faisait extrêmement mal il libéra son sexe de sa prison et pris la main de Kiba pour lui indiquer de le masturber ce que ce dernier exécuta puis Shikamaru glissa sa main droite sous le maillot de bain de son complice pour lui rendre la pareil qui entraina des plaintes d'euphorie étouffer par les lèvres enivrantes du brun. Le brun arrêta l'emprise de ses lèvres sur les siennes pour fixer son partenaire dans le blanc des yeux. Il enleva le dernier tissu de Kiba et commença à lécher l'antre de ce dernier qui provoqua de forts râles de plaisirs chez le châtain. Une fois bien humidifié Shikamaru introduisit tendrement son sexe robuste en son amant et entama des mouvements de va et viens.

_ « Ouais… continus Shikamaru! »

_ « Ca te plait? » Questionna le brun avec un ton suave.

_ « Terriblement, oui…. plus fort » réclama Kiba

_ « Kiba, t'es si bon »

_ « Tu… tu es tellement fort Shikamaru »

Sous les encouragements de son partenaire, il accéléra sauvagement ses mouvements tout en masturbant avec frénésie le sexe de son congénère tandis que celui-ci, de sa main droite caressa le torse du brun et empoigna sensuellement les cheveux de Shikamaru. Ceci dura quelque temps quand finalement Shikamaru fut parcouru de spasmes tout le long des cuisses, lâcha un puissant râle et se délivra en son partenaire sexuel qui, porté par le plaisir de celui-ci jouit à son tour. Shikamaru s'apprêta à déposer un baiser aux lèvres de Kiba quand soudain un bruit sourd le réveilla en sursaut.

Shikamaru était trempé de sueur de la tête au pied et respirait avec effort. Il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et remarqua la présence de Temari en train de déballer des cartons dans la même chambre qui provoquait une cacophonie pas possible.

_ « Oups je t'ai réveillé ?» Questionna la blonde.

_«Ouais ! » rechigna le garçon.

_ « Tu es grognon parce que je t'ai réveillé de ton rêve cochon? Racontes, qu'est ce que tu rêvais que je te faisais? » Demanda Temari.

_ « Qui te dit que c'était un rêve malsain? » Questionna Shikamaru.

_ « Tu poussais des gémissements d'aises, et les draps sont beaucoup trop déformés au niveau de Shikamaru Junior d'ailleurs il n'est pas complètement rassasié. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve de ton délit ».

_ « Pfff »

_ « Alors ? »

_ « Rien… Rien qui sort de l'ordinaire»

Shikamaru jeta un œil sous le drap et constata l'étendu des dégâts qui ont étaient causés par son rêve érotique. Il se laissa tomber à la renverse. Prit quelque temps pour souffler et se leva.

_ « Je vais aller prendre une douche»

_ « Vaut mieux ouais et tu changeras les draps» répondit la demoiselle toujours occupée à déballer les cartons et meubler l'ancien appartement de Naruto.

Sous la douche les jets d'eau chaude traçaient des chemins irréguliers tout au long du corps puissant de Shikamaru. Le garçon semblait préoccupé. Il se demandait pourquoi faisait-il de tel rêve et surtout avec Kiba en tant que personnage principal de ses songes sulfureux. Il repensa à la scène érotique de son rêve et se surprit à se caresser voluptueusement le long de son torse et entrer en semi-érection. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se mit même une petite gifle histoire de bien se réveiller et entreprit de se shampooiner.

Près de sept semaines se passa depuis le jour où Shikamaru et Kiba se sont séparés. La solitude commença à gagner l'esprit du brun. Il n'arrêtait pas de pensé à Kiba. Tous les soirs quand il rentrait à la maison il consultait la boite vocale du téléphone fixe et c'est avec une déception amère qu'il constatait que Kiba ne l'avait pas laissé de message et ne lui en laisserait probablement plus. Il avait le moral à zéro mais il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même après tout c'est lui qui lui a dit de le laisser tranquille. Il ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il voulait.

Temari avait organisée une soirée chez elle pour fêter le départ de son père. Elle avait invité tout le monde y compris son copain et bien que ce dernier n'ait pas la tête à cela il a accepté de se joindre à eux car il se disait qu'il devait absolument se changer les idées aux risques de devenir fou. Cependant la fête avait lieu chez Témari à 20h or Shikamaru finissait son travail en tant que pizzaiolo à 20h et le temps qu'il va chez Témari il mettrait 15 bonne minutes donc c'est avec du retard qu'il se pointait chez sa copine. Arrivé devant la porte de chez Témari il l'a croisa qui en ressortait accompagné de Tenten et Lee.

_ « Vous allez où comme ça? » Questionna Shikamaru

_ « On va allez chercher plus de bouteille, mon cœur. Tu peux entrer il y a déjà Shino, Ino, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura. Choji est malade il ne viendra pas. Il ne manque plus que Mr et Madame Uzumaki» plaisanta Temari.

_ « Sai ? » demanda le Naara.

_ « Il… Il ne viendra pas » Déglutit Témari avec malaise.

Temari, Tenten et Lee déserta les lieux tandis que Shikamaru pénétra dans la maison. Il trouva Shino, Sakura et Neji affalés sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision et le reste du groupe en train de jouer aux cartes. Il passa un coucou général puis s'installa devant le pc de sa copine comme il avait coutume de le faire à chaque fois qu'il venait ici et constata avec plaisir que le pc était déjà allumé.

Le trio qui était partit chercher plus de bouteille attendaient le feu rouge pour traverser tout en discutant et rigolaient de tout et de rien quand soudain Temari se figea brusquement.

_ « Qu'est ce qu'il y a blondasse ? » blagua Tenten.

_ « Le pc » dit Témari d'un air inquiet.

_ « Et bin ? » demanda Tenten déconcerté

_ « Merde ! Je… Je n'ai pas éteins le pc ! » S'écria Témari en panique.

Après ces dires la blonde rebroussa chemin à toute allure laissant Tenten et Lee dans la confusion la plus totale. Arrivé chez elle, elle accourut aussi tôt devant le pc et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que Shikamaru n'était pas dessus. Elle alla devant le pc, agrandis la fenêtre d'un mail pour ensuite le supprimer. Elle avait complètement oublié de le supprimer du fait que ses amis ont débarqués chez elle un peu plus tôt que prévue et pendant qu'elle était en train de lire le mail que Sai venait de lui envoyer. Sous la panique elle avait juste réduit la fenêtre et éteins l'écran.

_ « Tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda Shikamaru.

Temari se retourna vivement et vit son homme posté nonchalamment contre le mur.

_ « Expliquer quoi ? » tenta de ruser désespérément la blonde

Le jeune homme sortit de sa poche un imprimé du fameux mail.

_« Je cite : Pourquoi tu veux tout arrêter ? Tu ne prends pas assez bien ton pied? Si tu as peur pour Shikamaru, ne t'en fais pas il n'en saura rien et puis après tout ce n'est que du cul. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ca ne sert à rien de m'éviter je t'harcèlerais. Réponds-moi. Sai. »

_ « Je... On…» Temari ne pu continuait ses explications car Sakura venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

_ « Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que vous faites? Tout le monde vous attend! »

_ « On en reparlera plus tard. Moi aussi je vais vous harceler » murmura Shikamaru au coin de l'oreille de sa bien aimée.

Sakura rejoignit le salon suivie du couple. C'est alors que Naruto, Hinata et Sai débarqua dans la maison

_ « Surprise ! » s'écria Hinata

_ « Roh Temari tu es tête en l'air tu as oubliée de prévenir Sai pour la soirée, heureusement qu'on est là ! » S'enjoua Naruto.

Shikamaru fixa Temari qui celle-ci écarquilla de stupéfaction ses yeux. Shikamaru s'élança vers Sai et lui décolla un coup de poing en plein figure qui éjecta la victime contre une armoire. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Naruto et Sasuke retint Shikamaru qui s'apprêtait de cogner à nouveau Sai qui était toujours au sol ne s'étant pas remis de l'impact.

_ « Mais tu es complètement malade!» gueula Tenten.

Temari mis ses mains contre sa bouche épouvantée de la scène. Tandis que Sakura et Hinata essayaient de relever Sai. Shikamaru se dégagea de l'étreinte de Naruto et Sasuke.

_ « Moi malade ? C'est plutôt lui !» meugla Shikamaru rouge de colère.

_ « De quoi tu parles vieux ? » Questionna Lee

_ « Ce salaud de Sai se tape ma copine… Ma trainée copine ! » Brailla le trompé

A cet instant la salle se prêta à un silence complet. S'il y aurait eu mouche qui vole, ils l'auraient entendu.

_ « Ils étaient saoulent » fit Tenten.

_ « Quoi ? Tu étais au courant ? » S'écria Shikamaru

Ils se regardèrent tous entre eux en se lançant des regards par ci par là

_ « Attends. Vous étiez tous au courant que Sai se tapait ma copine et vous ne m'aviez rien dit ?»

_ « Il ne se tapait pas Temari, c'était un accident. Ca ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois et c'est parce qu'ils étaient un bourrés. Dis lui toi, que vous n'aviez couché ensemble qu'une seule fois » Fit Neji en s'adressant à Temari jusque là en retrait.

Mais Temari ne parla pas ce qui déclencha l'étonnement de la salle.

_ « Temari? Tu avais une liaison avec Sai? » Demanda Ino indignée

_ « Oui » articula en larme Temari.

_ « Comment as-tu pu ? Tu nous avait dit que c'était un accident!» ajouta Ino

_ « Ca l'était ! La première fois c'était un accident. Puis on a récidivé.»

_ « Ta gueule sale vache.» injuria Shikamaru.

_ « C'est toi qui devrait te la fermer ! » s'écria Sai

_ « La bonne blague. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de recevoir de leçon de ta part. Je vais te refaire le portrait minable»

Ino s'avança vers Temari.

_ « Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes plus c'est ça ? » Questionna Ino

_ « Non je l'aime! »

_ « Foutaise salope!» injuria le trompé

_ « Oulà du calme! Tu veux bien la laisser parler ? » Fit Sasuke

_ « Non! Je ne veux pas entendre vos cracs. Vous étiez tous au courant des faits et personne ne m'en a touché un mots »

_ « Nous sommes t'es amis, ne n'avions pas voulut te blesser étant donné qu'on croyait que cela ne s'était produit qu'une seul fois. »

_ « Ouais, ouais. C'est ça. Et tu crois que je vais vous croire ? Vous vous prétendez être mes amis mais sur neuf personnes ici présent, 7 n'en avaient rien à faire de mon sort lorsque j'étais endetté! Kiba m'est venu en aide sans compter et sans même que j'eusse à lui dire quoique ce soit, ça c'est un ami! Et toi salope tu prétends m'aimer, c'est en me trompant que t'essaies de me le prouver, c'est ça? Kiba m'aimait et il me le prouvait comme il le fallait chaque jours ! Il me respectait ! Ca c'est de l'amour ! » Déblatéra Shikamaru

_ « Kiba?» dit Temari

_ « Ca te pose un problème peut être ?»

_ « C'est drôle que tu parles de tromperie car tu es très mal placé » fit Temari

_ « Ahah, pitié, cesse tes imbécilités » répondit le brun

_ « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ce jour là j'étais tellement malheureuse au point de me saouler la gueule et de coucher avec Sai.»

_ « Vas-y balances » fit Shikamaru

_ « J'étais malheureuse car tu me délaissée. Tu ne voulais plus me faire l'amour et surtout parce que tu me trompais!»

_ « Ohlalalala c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Epargnes moi tes mensonges et ton cinéma. Oh pauvre de toi, tu te sentes malheureuse car ces temps-ci je n'avais pas la tête à te sauter. Quel vilain garçon que je fais.»

_ « Je couchais avec Sai uniquement pour me venger. Ce n'étais que du cul alors que toi tu l'aimes!»

_ « J'aime Sai moi ? Mais t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre fille. Faut penser à te faire soigner, ça urge là »

_ « Je ne parle pas de Sai mais de Kiba!»

La salle s'étonna par la révélation de Temari. Shikamaru voulut rétorquer mais rien n'en sorti de sa bouche.

_ « Tu ne réponds rien? On dirait que monsieur n'est pas si innocent que ça. Tu crois quoi ? Que t'es rêves mouillé sur Kiba allaient passer inaperçu alors que je dors dans le même lit que toi ? Depuis quelques temps tu ne rêves que de lui. Je peux comprendre que tu tires ton coup dans tes rêves mais je ne peux pas accepter que tu en sois accroc. Le jour où j'ai couché avec Sai c'était le jour où je t'ai entendu dire dans tes rêves je t'aime à Kiba. Comment j'étais censé interpréter ça ? Réponds-moi ? Comment ? »

La salle était de nouveau plongée dans un rare mutisme. Tout le monde fixait et attendait la réponse de l'interrogé.

Le jeune garçon tourna les talons et quitta la maison. Temari en arrivant à la maison de Shikamaru le vit en train de regarder la télévision, assis sur le canapé. Il ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la jeune demoiselle.

_ « Parles moi, Shikamaru, dis quelques choses au moins. Il te suffit d'un mot et on pourrait faire comme si de rien n'étais passé. Recommencer tout à zéro et… »

La jeune fille s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit le brun se levé du canapé se diriger vers la chambre. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fabriquait. Elle se contentait de l'attendre patiemment dans le salon. Elle fut stupéfaite de le voir en ressortir avec deux de ses valises dans chaque main. Il les posa juste devant elle et la dévisagea avec une pointe de mépris

_ « Dégage d'ici » lança-t-il.

_ « Quoi tu ne peux pas me faire ça» répondit la blonde.

_ « Pourquoi pas, toi tu me le faisais à chaque fois. Tu va pouvoir y goûter à ce que ça fait de se faire jeter dehors»

Le garçon prit les valises, ouvrit la porte et les jeta à l'extérieur de la demeure puis il prit violemment le bras gauche de Temari pour la foutre également dehors.

_ « Shikamaru tu va le regre…»

Sans même écouter ce qu'avait à dire la fille, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Après cette éprouvante confrontation il partit s'allonger sur le canapé et couvrit son front de son bras. Il essayait de se détendre le mieux possible.

Il éprouvait une bien étrange sensation lorsqu'il se sépara de sa copine. Il se demanda quelle était cette sensation qu'il a éprouvé lorsqu'il a su que sa copine l'avait trompée, bien sûr y'avait de la colère mais y'avait également la présence d'un mystérieux sentiment et même à cet instant la seule personne qui lui vint en tête fut Kiba. Il n'était plus sûr de rien : il n'était pas sûr de ses sentiments envers lui. Il n'était pas sûr si ce sentiment qu'il pense ressentir n'était pas le fruit d'un autre sentiment totalement anodin comme le fait d'aimer se sentir chérir ou juste de la souffrance dû à l'absence d'un simple ami. Il paniquait à l'idée de se tromper malencontreusement de sentiment pour son ami le châtain, il ne voulait pas lui faire de faux espoirs. Mais s'il était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'il lui manquait terriblement et qu'il donnerait tout pour le revoir. Ni de une ni de deux, il prit son téléphone et l'appela mais une annonce au bout du fil lui indiqua qu'il a sans doute changé de numéro. A ce moment il ressentit un pincement au cœur. Kiba avait changé de numéro sans même lui donner son nouveau numéro ou peut être l'avait-il changé uniquement pour le fuir car il l'avait blessé. Mais il n'abandonna pas pour autant. Par chance, son ami avait toujours eu cette heureuse manie de s'en faire trop à son sujet. Il lui avait passé sa carte de visite où était inscrit son numéro de cabinet au cas où Shikamaru aurait besoin de lui et qu'il n'arriverait pas à le joindre au bout du fil de son portable. Il appela à son cabinet.

_ « Bonjour vous êtes bien au cabinet _Inuzuka&Co. _Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda une voix qui semblait appartenir à celle d'une fille.

_ « Bonjour est-ce que je pourrais parler à Inuzuka Kiba s'il vous plaît ?»

_ « Ah je suis désolé mais cela ne sera pas possible. Il est à ce moment même en Californie pour une affaire. Si c'est pour un rendez-vous, il faudra attendre deux semaines lorsqu'il reviendra.»

_ « Vous pourriez du moins me communiquer son numéro portable alors ? »

_ « C'est tout simplement impossible. Nous ne communiquions jamais les coordonnées personnelles. Faudra attendre deux semaines.»

_ « S'il vous plait, je suis un ami de Kiba»

_ « Ahah ils disent tous ça. Faudra tenter autre chose»

_ « Si! Je vous le promet.»

_ « Et vous êtes ?»

_ « Shikamaru, Naara Shikamaru.»

« Too, too, too, too » la personne au bout du fil lui a tout bonnement raccrochée au nez. Il comprit qu'elle ne lui donnera pas ce qu'il veut donc ne s'obstina pas à rappeler. Il raccrocha le téléphone et jeta dans un coin la carte de visite qu'il tenait jusque là à sa main gauche. Par la même occasion il remarqua qu'il y avait inscrit quelque chose au dos de la carte. Il l'a ramassa et lu _« Tiens mon fixe au cas où tu n'arriverais pas à me joindre ni à mon boulot ni à mon mobile » _complété d'un numéro de téléphone. A ce moment un sourire apparut au visage du malheureux. Décidemment son ami en faisait vraiment beaucoup trop à son sujet. Il regarda son frigo, jadis Kiba s'arrangeait tout les matins à lui adresser ses petites attentions en collant un post-it sur le frigo. Autrefois il trouvait ça niais et ça l'énervait presque, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de faire cela en plus il devait l'arracher du frigo et se déplacer pour les jeter à la corbeille. Ça lui faisait perdre son temps mais maintenant il aimerait tant revoir ses post-it niais et sans intérêt qui lui faisait perdre son temps coller à son frigo. C'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il partit se coucher après tout il était plus de 23heures et le lendemain il devait travailler.

Une semaine se passa et décidément le destin a décidé de torturer Shikamaru puisqu'il venait de se faire licencier. Ayant était de très mauvaise humeur cette semaine, il avait fait fuir plus d'un client à la pizzeria et s'était même battu avec son manageur car celui-ci avait eu la mauvaise idée de le titiller alors qu'en ce moment le brun était plus que chatouilleux.

Il semblerait qu'avec le départ de Kiba celui-ci ai reprit avec lui tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Sa vie paisible et heureuse était tout simplement partit avec Kiba. Voilà de nouveau sans boulot dans un appartement miteux et sans ami enfin si on pouvait qualifier sa bande d'autrefois « d'amis ».

Il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il n'avait pas intérêt à replonger dans les ténèbres. Il s'en était sortit et il était hors de questions de faire un come back du coté obscure.

Il imprima plusieurs curriculum vitae et lettre de motivation. Il sortit de chez lui et alla les déposer dans tous les magasins qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Il refusait de croire qu'aucun de ses boutiques ne lui offriraient pas un job.

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent depuis et toujours aucun appel d'embauche. Shikamara était assis devant la table à manger en train de s'amuser à faire tourner un stylo sur la table pour tuer le temps. Il devait se résigner il était 16heures et toujours aucun appel. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à faire le diner, le téléphone se mit à retentir. Il le décrocha précipitamment.

_ « Bonjour, est ce que je pourrais parler à Nara Shikamaru?»

_ « C'est moi-même »

_ « Oui bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous êtes toujours à la recherche d'un emploi ?»

_ « Oui ! Oui ! »

_ « Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de passer pour un entretient d'embauche à… disons 17h ? »

_ « Oui bien sûr ! »

L'homme au bout du fil lui communiqua le nom de l'agence et l'adresse. Il enfila sa veste et accourut à ledit lieu. Arrivé sur place il resta stupéfait devant l'agence. C'était une agence de marketing. Il détailla le bâtiment qui était un gratte-ciel. Il ne savait pas s'il s'était trompé d'adresse et de nom et relu le note et constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Il hésita longtemps à mettre les pieds dans ce bâtiment puis se jeta à l'eau. Il se rendit à l'accueil et précisa qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un certain Sarutobi Asuma. Il lui indiqua que son bureau se trouait au 47 ème étage. Quand il voulut prendre congé de l'accueil. Un homme l'interpella à l'arrière.

_ « Vous êtes Nara Shikamaru c'est ça? »

Quand Shikamaru se retourna. Il vit un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Il était vêtu d'un costard. C'était un homme dégageant une virilité prononcé du fait de corps carré avec une barbe qui trônait sur son menton.

_ « C'est bien moi»

_ « Je me présente je suis Sarutobi Asuma, co-directeur de cette entreprise. C'est moi que vous aviez eu au téléphone»

_ « Ah oui. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous m'aviez fait venir pour un entretient d'embauche. »

_ « Hum on peut dire ça comme ça. Je me demandais si vous aimeriez travailler ici en tant qu'assistant publicitaire.»

Demanda Asuma

_ « Oui bien sûr mais je n'ai aucun compétence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire.»

_ « Ne vous en faîte pas. Ce n'est pas sorcier. Vous assisterez nos publicitaires. En bref, vous seriez un peu leurs assesseurs. Vous ferez ce qu'ils vous diront de faire. Comme ça ils vous initient en même temps à leurs savoir-faire et qui c'est, si vous vous débrouillez bien vous seriez à même de devenir vous-même un publicitaire. »

_ « Whaou une telle offre ne se refuse pas. Je suis partant.»

_ « Très bien. Je peux vous tutoyer ? »

_ « Bien sûre »

_ « Donc tu commenceras dans deux jours.»

_ « Pas de problème »

_ « Je suis désolé mais j'ai un rendez-vous. Je te dit à bientôt»

_ « Euh juste une question. Il ne me semble pas avoir postulé ici »

_ « Vous ne l'aviez effectivement pas fait. C'est Karin qui t'as recommandé. Enfin Kiba pour être plus précis. Il m'avait appelé y'a 2 jours et m'avait harcelé pour que je te prenne. Tu sais comme vous n'aviez pas fait d'étude supérieur j'étais très sceptique mais Kiba est très têtu quand il veut et m'a convaincu que t'étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. J'ai accepté et aujourd'hui il m'a envoyé sa secrétaire pour vérifier si j'ai tenue ma parole c'est quelqu'un de très minutieux. Donc nous y voila… Ah d'ailleurs elle est juste là. »

Asuma pointa du doigt une jeune fille aux cheveux longs rougeâtres. Elle était plutôt blanche de peau et portait des lunettes, vêtue d'un tailleur. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie.

_ « Elle s'appelle Karin. Alala eux deux ensemble c'est un tandem. Ils sont insupportables quand ils le veulent. Mais que veux-tu j'ai promis à son peur avant sa mort que je veillerais sur son fils. Trêve de bavardage je dois vraiment y aller.»

Nos deux hommes s'empoignèrent. Asuma prit l'ascenseur tandis que Shikamaru partit à la rencontre de la fameuse Karin à toute allure. Pendant sa course il cria plusieurs fois le prénom de la jeune demoiselle.

A suivre...

* * *

bonne lecture à tous! =)


End file.
